Various commercial "off the shelf" items are available on an economical basis for installation within environments subject to motion induced disturbance, such as equipment mounted on naval marine vessels including ships and submarines experiencing shock wave induced motions during sea travel. Such equipment, however, often lacks sufficient reliability following the impact imposed by the shock wave motions. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide economical test means through which typical shock wave induced motion may be simulated and applied to samples of such equipment in order to identify deficiencies therein that may be overcome by relatively minor hardware modification.